In response to RFA-HD-09-004 for the Population Research Infrastructure Program (R24), the University of Colorado at Boulder Population Center (CUPC) requests five years of funding from NICHD for Infrastructure support of the center. With funding over the last four years from an NICHD Short-term Support for Rising Programs award, the center made substantial progress in size and quality of the faculty affiliates, number of external grants, and professional presence and scholarly influence in population research. With new R24 funding, we propose to build on these successes through innovative research;collaborative ties to across disciplines within the University of Colorado and across other universities and nations;leveraged support from the university administration;mentoring and support for a group of promising new faculty;international leadership in demographic research and training;and updating of technology. Toward these goals, the application describes the three signature themes of the center: (1) health and mortality;(2) migration and population redistribution;and (3) environmental demography. The notable intellectual progress made on these themes and the promise of more to come coincide with the ground breaking of a new $14 million building for interdisciplinary social science research. CUPC will move into the building in September 2010. The center requests five infrastructure cores: The Administrative Core will provide crucial services to all affiliates, including secretarial, bibliographic, and grants management support for research projects. The Statistics and Computing Core will support a first-rate computing and technology environment for handling large and complex data sets and make use of affiliate expertise for statistical training and consultation. The information Core will broaden access to information for affiliates, increase awareness of center activities, and disseminate research findings. The Developmental Core will provide crucial seed awards to allow researchers - particularly junior affiliates - to address larger, more difficult, previously intractable research problems. The Public Infrastructure Core, in collaboration with the Population Reference Bureau, will help disseminate research of population centers across the country to the public. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The ongoing and future activities of the center mix theory and application in ways that is relevant to numerous public health issues: the worldwide spread of HIV/AIDS, disparities in health and health behaviors, adolescent health problems, gene-environmental interactions for health, consequences of immigration for migrants and sending areas, and population and environmental problems.